


Тайный романтик

by Perfect_Illusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion
Summary: Джеку кажется странным, что Дин сгибает указательный палец, указавая на своего брата, заставляя его выйти за ним из библиотеки, поэтому он решает провести расследование. Сэма подобное не радует, но он с этим мирится.





	Тайный романтик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Closet Romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966225) by [deanandsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam). 

Возможно, дело было в том, что Джек был ребёнком во взрослом теле, или в том, что он являлся наполовину ангелом (а ангелы, по правде говоря, не отличались умением схватывать налету), но прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он сопоставил что-то странное с переодическими тайными исчезновениями Винчестеров из основных комнат бункера.

Однако в тот вечер он поднял взгляд от книги, которую пролистывал, как раз в тот момент, когда Дин согнул палец, указывая на Сэма.

Такого жеста нефилим не знал и не мог припомнить, чтобы он видел его раньше, но по тому, как Сэм кивнул и поднялся, пройдя за Дином до библиотеки, Джек догадался, что сгибание пальца в такой манере означало "пойдём со мной".

Просто чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, Джек обратился к интернету, где это движение было описано как "часто используемый жест, подразумевающий приглашение следовать за собой, используемый в том случае, когда тишина предпочтительна".

Джек нахмурился, раздумывая об этом. Если Дин хотел, чтобы Сэм присоединился к нему, почему он просто не сказал об этом вслух?

Хотя это и не было важным наблюдением, ему всё происходящее показалось интересной загадкой.

Когда дверь бункера со скрипом открылась, и Кастиил спустился вниз, Джек как раз был в процессе проведения исследования о Винчестерах. Он чувствовал острую необходимость срочно спросить Дина о непонятном жесте.

— Ты один? — спросил ангел, обведя взглядом пустующую библиотеку.

— Да, — ответил Джек, нахмурившись, — Сэм и Дин тоже были здесь, но исчезли какое-то время назад.

— Исчезли? — озабоченно переспросил Кастиил.

Джек покачал головой.

— Ничего сверхъестественного, — добавил он, дабы развеять тревогу Кастиила.

— Так почему тогда ты говоришь "исчезли"? Где они?

— Я могу задать тебе вопрос, Кастиил?

— Что тебя интересует?

— Ну, я читал довольно занимательную книгу об ангелах, когда оторвался и заметил, что Дин делает вот такой жест, — Джек согнул указательный палец, подвигав им взад и вперёд. — Я обратился к интернету, — изрёк Джек с довольной улыбкой, — И это так и называется, "согнутый палец". Это значит...

Кастиил приподнял бровь в лёгком недоумении.

— Я встречался с этим раньше, Джек. Это означает, что ты хочешь, чтобы другой человек пошёл за тобой.

— Да, — подтвердил Джек, — там даётся именно такое определение. Но я не понимаю, почему Дин просто не попросил Сэма пройти за ним вслух.

— Ты сказал, что читал книгу. Возможно, Дин не хотел говорить, чтобы не отвлекать тебя от чтения.

— Да, наверное, это может быть одним из объяснений, — решил Джек. — Но обычно в похожих ситуациях они не ведут себя так расчётливо. Когда ты пришёл, я как раз собирался пойти и спросить их.

Кастиил схватил его за руку.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Джек. Должно быть, они хотят побыть наедине.

— Почему?

Ангел вздохнул. Он сам не был уверен в своей теории, но пришёл к выводу, что отношения между Дином и Сэмом выходили за границы братских, и раз уж Дин поманил Сэма за собой, чтобы тихо исчезнуть из поля зрения Джека, стоило быть осмотрительным.

— Ты, должно быть, заметил, что отношения между Сэмом и Дином очень близкие. Они были единственной компанией друга друга, когда росли, и иногда им нужно побыть наедине...

— Но они проводят вместе большую часть дня, Кастиил. Что может быть таким важным, что им приходится уходить и обсуждать это наедине? Пойду спрошу их, — решительно заявил Джек, отворачиваясь от ангела.

— Лучше не делай этого. Подожди, пока они вернутся, и тогда спросишь, если тебе так хочется.

Но Кастиил уже говорил с воздухом, ведь Джек решил воспользоваться своими крыльями.

— Кто-то стучится в дверь, Дин, — прошептал Сэм, выбирясь из объятий брата.

— Ну и что? Я закрыл её.

— Дин, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что и Джек, и Кас могут заявиться сюда, не открывая дверь, — воскликнул Сэм.

— Тебе всегда лишь бы испортить вечеринку, Сэмми, — вздохнул Дин, когда Сэм перекатился к краю кровати.

— Я говорил тебе, что не надо заниматься сексом в бункере. Безопаснее было подыскать мотель на ночь.

Как только Сэм выбрался из постели, Джек появился перед ними.

— Чёрт, — пробурчал младший Винчестер, натягивая простыню до обнажённой груди.

— Джек, — Дин явно подрастерял самоуверенность. Вся эта конспирация их с Сэмом отношений становилась всё более утомительной. — Что-то случилось?

Джек одарил его совершенно детской улыбкой.

— Нет, ничего не случилось. Я просто хотел задать вам вопрос.

— И это не могло подождать до нашего возвращения?

Джек нахмурился. Только теперь он обратил внимание на то, что братья находились в одной постели, и их вещи были хаотично разбросаны по полу.

— Почему вы спите посреди дня, да ещё и в одной кровати?

— Ну, — начал Дин, позабавленный внезапным появлением Джека (в какой-то степени его веселье было вызвано тем, что Сэм явно был в ужасе). Его маленький братец был той ещё ханжой, когда дело касалось секса. — Мы решили завалиться прямо здесь вместе, чтобы ненадолго вздремнуть. Охота вчера была утомительной.

— Понятно, — ответил Джек, удовлетворенный объяснением Дина. — Но я хочу спросить кое-что. Там, в библиотеке, я заметил, что ты сделал вот так, — Джек согнул палец, повернув руку ладонью наверх, — и Сэм сразу пошёл за тобой. Почему ты просто не попросил вслух?

Сэм прокашлялся и принял удар на себя.

— Мы... Не хотели отвлекать тебя, Джек. Мы видели, как ты был увлечён той книгой.

Джек наклонил голову.

— Да, Кастиил сказал мне то же самое. И он был прав. Я оставлю вас досыпать.

И на этом он исчез.

— Зашибись, — тихо рассмеялся Дин, — пойманы прям в процессе. Класс!

— Дин! Ты слышал, что он сказал? Кас тоже тут! — Стекая с постели, Сэм схватил свои шмотки и принялся втискиваться в них. — Не хватало только чтобы он тут появился.

— Мхм, — пробормотал Дин, абсолютно очарованный видом того, как прекрасная голая задница его брата влезает в джинсы. — Не удивлюсь, если он знает. Иногда я замечаю, что он смотрит на нас как на пару странных зверушек.

— Вставай, — приказал Сэм. — Ты встретишься с Касом первым, потому что для тебя, кажется, не проблема, если весь мир узнает, что мы предаёмся инцесту.

Дин закатил глаза, прежде чем схватить Сэма за ноги словно атакующая кобра, заставляя его потерять равновесие и упасть обратно на кровать.

— Я не предаюсь инцесту, — сказал он, — я занимаюсь любовью с Сэмом, с тем, кому дал клятву в той церкви. "Ты и я, будь что будет".

Сэм ничего не мог поделать с возникшей улыбкой.

— В душе ты романтик. И ты знаешь это, чувак.

— Только с тобой, — усмехнулся Дин, целуя манящие губы.


End file.
